Inevitable
by Velosarahptor
Summary: A mistake made by Quinn and Logan causes them to reveal their most preciously kept secret, but is it too soon? Can they survive the stress that a little person brings? Quinn/Logan, lil' bit of Chase/Zoey


**a/n: My first story after my break! Yay! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101, or anything you recognize I also don't own Muse, or the song unintended. If I did, I would be richer, and living in a mansion somewhere.**

**Inevitable**

Chapter 1 The Nerd and the Jerk

"What is it, Quinn?" Logan asked his girlfriend, genuine concern draped across his face. She held something out, and he knew it was a pregnancy test. Positive.

"I-I'm pregnant," she stuttered, a tear rolling down her cheek. He remembered that night. Why hadn't they used protection? He's going to be a father! His strong arms wrapped around her small body, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

"Shhhh, it'll be okay, Quinn. I promise." He continued to whisper these sweet nothings in her ear until she calmed down enough to talk.

"What are we going to do?" she asked quietly, a trace of sadness still in her voice. The same thing had happened to his parents when they had him, so he had an idea of how to handle the situation.

"Well, let's consider our options." He decided to be strong and take charge, because Quinn needed him right now, more than ever. "We could abort it," at the mention of this, Quinn became more upset, "but I know that we're both against it. I'm not sure about you, but I don't want to put it up for adoption." Patiently, he waited for her reply. She shook her head.

"I-I want to keep it," she stated firmly. A look of relief spread across his face.

"Me too." Nervously, he fiddled with the ring in his pocket. He knew that someday he would want to marry her, and now seemed like a good time to pop the question.

"I'm not sure about you, but," he got down on one knee and pulled out the ring, "I don't think our baby should be born out of wedlock. Quinn Pensky, will you marry me?" she was so shocked, so happy. The only word to describe her feeling would be 'gabberflasted'.

Her tears of sadness turned to tears of delight. It was their last year at PCA, and so far it was turning out to be a very exciting one. She nodded, giving him a kiss on the lips.

An hour later, they stood hand in hand, in front of the minister.

"Do you, Logan Reese, take Quinn Pensky to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Minister Tom asked, facing the curly-haired boy.

"I do," he proclaimed, sliding the beautiful diamond ring upon her left ring finger. It was made with a single black diamond, with smaller white diamonds circling it. She thought it perfect.

"And do you, Quinn Pensky, take Logan Reese to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The brunette held back tears as she said, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you Quinn and Logan Reese." Their lips met in a passionate, yet quick smiled and thanked Tom, before walking back to their car.

"I promise you, when we're older, we'll have a big, beautiful wedding with all our friends and family," Logan stated firmly, lacing his fingers with his wife's. Quinn nodded, overcome with emotion.

Earlier that day, they had told Dean Rivers their plan. After calling their parents, and telling them what had happened, he had given them the day off, and assigned them a new dorm. PCA had a special dorm, for people like them, who had children. They were the wisest, getting married first before their baby was born. Only three other couples were there, but they didn't mind new neighbors now and then.

Once they arrived back at school, they stole a quick kiss, and then went their separate ways to pack. Quinn was almost to her dorm, when her phone rang. Her stomach twisted into knots, loosening when she checked caller ID. It was Logan.

"Hey, what's up, Mr. Reese?"She answered, opening the empty dorm room with her key.

"Well, _Mrs. Reese,_ this is almost the senior's free period, and somebody's probably at our rooms. Do you think we should tell the gang?" He inquired; wanting to make sure it was okay.

"Tell him the truth, you can take care of him and Michael, I'll talk to Zoey and Lola. Just about the baby. We should tell them our other news at lunch next period."

"Okay, bye. Love you!" a smile crept its way across her face.

"Love you too! See you at lunch." She took a look around her room, realizing how much she would miss it. But living with Logan might have its perks.

She had packed up her clothes and personal belongings spent a few minutes admiring her ring, and thinking about her husband. It felt so weird, yet so right to say that about Logan. They had been dating secretly for almost three years. Sighing, she got up from her empty bottom bunk and pulled on some rubber gloves, starting to box up her Quinnventions and science stuff. A small bulge could be seen through them, where her ring rested.

Her packaging was interrupted by the door unlocking, and laughter filling the room. Zoey and Lola were back. It was the moment of truth, butterflies filling her stomach.

"Oh, hey Quinn!" Zoey greeted, coming over to see what she was doing. "What'ca up to?" after a quick glance around the room, she knew her friend was packing.

"What's wrong?" Lola asked, realizing this before the blonde.

"You may want to sit down for this," Quinn told them, as the obliged, plopping down on beanbags. Once they were situated and looking at her expectantly, she began to tell her tale. "I'm pregnant." Their jaws seemed to hit the floor, and it took a few minutes for the fact to settle in.

Finally, Zoey found her voice again. "What? When? Where? How? Who?" she exclaimed in shock. Quinn took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant, a week ago, on the beach, I think you know how…and," she paused to take a breath, and mildly for dramatic effect. Zoey and Lola inched forward so they could hear her better, "Logan." Her eyes fluttered closed, afraid of seeing their disgusted faces.

"What? Our Logan? Logan _Reese?_" Lola yelled. Quinn shushed her and then nodded.

"But, no offence, he hates you! And you hate him!" Zoey complained, trying to wrap her mind around this.

"That's what you think," Quinn whispered inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"That's what you think." This left the other two very confused, so Quinn clarified. "For about the last three years, Logan and I were secretly dating." Again, her friends needed a minute or two to absorb the information.

"When did this begin?" Lola asked, her voice squeaking meekly.

"Remember when Mark broke up with me?" the two nodded, "And I tried to compete with Brooke Margolin? Well, after he rejected me, I was crying on the bench, you know, over by the fountain? And Logan comes along, and comforts me, and puts my glasses back on me, and then we kissed. And we liked it. Then, this is when you and Michael rode by on that horse, Zoey, so we broke apart. And then, we just kind of clicked." Lola had to clasp her head, all this information was making her dizzy.

"So that's why Michael's surprise party was so lame? Because you spent the time we thought you were planning it making out behind bushes?" the actress elucidated. Quinn could only nod. She was feeling kind of sick, probably a mixture of the excitement, the baby, and the reactions from her friends.

"And that one day at Vaccaro, you weren't buying five lobsters because you were hungry? And Logan wasn't buying Michael a soufflé?"

"No, Logan was trying to amuse me, and spent five hundred bucks on lobster, and Michael wasn't supposed to get a soufflé," Quinn deadpanned, now finished with her packing. "Let's go meet the guys for lunch." She removed her gloves, and carefully hid the ring on her finger. If anyone would notice, it would be Lola and Zoey.

Once they reached the table, Logan glanced at Quinn and nodded slightly. He stood up and grasped her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Well, um, we have one more surprise for you guys," the girl started.

"What could be more surprising than your secret romance and unborn child?" Michael joked, feeling a little betrayed.

"We're married," Logan declared, wincing to brace himself for a sucker-punch or two. Carefully, he opened one eye, seeing that everyone was just sitting quietly and not really knowing what to think.

"No way, when did this happen? I don't believe you," Chase said, breaking the silence. They let go of each other's hands, and held up their left ones, revealing a diamond ring and a gold band.

"It was only about two hours ago, we went to the Town Hall. He promised me a real wedding in a few years," Mrs. Reese revealed, as Lola yanked her hand forward, smashing her stomach into the table.

"Careful, Lola! There's a kid in there, you know!" Logan exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" she yelped. Quinn let out a laugh.

"It's fine," she reassured her friend.

"Wow! This is so pretty! Logan really knows how to ring-shop." Zoey nodded her approval. Logan sat down beside her, pulling Quinn onto his lap and nuzzling her neck with his chin. She giggled, and swiveled around to give him a kiss. Though she meant it to be quick, it lasted longer than the others would have liked. After throwing food and such items at the couple, and yelling things like "Gross!" and "Get a room!" they reluctantly broke apart.

"That's just flump. So flumppy. You have no idea how flump this is," Michael ranted, pulling the wrapper off of a rocket pop.

"Yeah, I never thought I would see the day when Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese made out," Chase piped up.

"The nerd and the jerk," Lola said in a weepy voice, causing Quinn to punch her arm playfully.

Suddenly, the TV on the side of the courtyard buzzed with Jerimiah Trottman's daily noon news cast.

_"Rumor has it that Quinn Pensky and Logan Reese are an item. No one would have suspected their secret romance. But three years later, here they are, out in the open. Married, and with child. The full story on PCA's five-o-clock newscast. This has been Jeremiah Trottman, for PCA news," their obnoxious fellow senior announced. The screen cut to a shot of the couple at their lunch table, looking shocked and insulted. _

"Were you listening in to our whole conversation?" Quinn accused the scrawny kid.

"Sorry, news never waits!" he shouted, making a run for it.

Two hours later found the happy husband and wife in their new dorm. They had just moved the last box in, full of Quinnventions. Logan pressed play on the remote that controlled the stereo, and Muse's _Unintended _began to play. He held out his hand and they danced together, to their song. To the outside world, all they could see was two shadows dancing in the setting sun's light. Quinn's curly brunette hair was pulled into a casual, loose high ponytail that swirled with them in time to Matt Bellamy's voice. When the song slowed to a stop, they shared a romantic kiss as the sun's last rays disappeared from the sky.

On campus, _Quogan _was the hottest new(ish) couple, currently being gossiped about all over campus grounds. Things were starting to get very interesting at Pacific Coast Academy.

**a/n: there you go! Five pages, wow! The next ones will be longer, going by months per chapters. I hope you enjoyed my first fic after my break! PS I added grounds after campus so that the actual story would be 1,900 words exactly. Yeah, I'm kind of weird that way. Please review!**

**Grey Eyed**


End file.
